pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark In The Umbreon!
(At nightime) (Yue's Eevee was praticing, as Nodoka was watching on) (Nodoka): Yue, you're doing great! (Eevee starts tackling) (Negi): Well, Yue's Eevee has become very persistent. (Chamo): It almost feels like it's stronger. (Yue): Thanks. I hope that it'll be ready to evolve, soon. (Gardevoir): I hope you train your Eevee... in a good way. (Motsu appeared) (Motsu): HEY! That's MY line! (Gardevoir): Who are you? (Negi): Oh, great! You again! (Motsu): I was just relaxing. And I'm surprised that you have creatures to train. (Haruna): Yeah. These Pokemon are uber-great! (Nodoka): In a good way... (Motsu): I TOLD YOU THAT'S MY LINE! (Haruna has an idea) (Haruna): Hey, Negi, how about we team up? (Nodoka shivered) (Nodoka): Uh... Haruna, I-. (Yue): You mean like a battle? (Negi): I don't know... There's so much to learn about Pokemon... and... (Yue): Sounds right, to me. (Nodoka): It's great! (Yue): But how do we know who'll team with Negi? (Haruna): Okay! How about "Jan-ken-po"? WINNER gets Negi! (Yue and Nodoka nodded) (Gardevoir, thinking): If Nodoka gets Negi, maybe she'll get the opportunity... (The Library Club girls do Rock, Paper, Scissors) WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: MOUNRBE (Yue and Haruna face Negi and Nodoka) (Chamo, Shimichi, and Motsu watch on) (Chamo): THIS is a 2-on-2 battle, between Professor Negi Springfield and Nodoka Miyazaki versus Yue and Haruna of the Library Club! Each trainer must use ONE Pokemon, and the match ends, if both Pokemon on the same team are unable to continue. (Yue): GO! EEVEE! (Haruna): Let's go, Piplup! (Piplup and Eevee appear) (Negi): GO, FURRET! (Nodoka): Let's go, Espeon! (Furret and Espeon appears) (Chamo): BEGIN! (Motsu): I got 20 on the Penguin. (Haruna): Piplup, use Ice Beam! (Piplup uses Ice Beam) (Yue): Eevee! Use Dig! (Eevee uses Dig) (Negi): Furret! Dodge it! (Nodoka): You, too! (Espeon and Furret dodge out of the attacks) (Negi): Now, Furret, use Iron Tail! (Nodoka): Assist him with Hyper Voice! (Furret's Iron Tail becomes a Hyper Iron Tail Voice) (Furret hits Eevee with the Iron Tail) (Haruna): No, you don't! Piplup! Attack that Espeon with Drill Peck! (Piplup uses Drill Peck) (Piplup hits Espeon with Drill Peck) (Nodoka): Espeon! (Espeon stands tall) (Nodoka): Quickly! Use Attract! (Espeon uses Attract) (Piplup is unaffected) (Nodoka): No way! (Yue): It didn't phase him! (Haruna): Wait, but that means... (she turns to Piplup) (Haruna): Piplup is... ...a GIRL!? (Piplup): "Yes, I am..." (Haruna, embarrassed): Oops... You all look the same. (Negi): QUICKLY! While they are distracted... Furret! Flamethrower! (Furret uses Flamethrower) (Yue): Eevee, Trump Card! (Eevee uses Trump Card) (Eevee fires at the opponent) (Furret gets hit) (Espeon): "What power!" (Nodoka): There's one shot... (Negi): Furret! (Nodoka): Espeon! (Both): Iron Tail! (Both Pokemon do a Double Iron Tail on Eevee) (Eevee goes down) (Yue): NO WAY! EEVEE! (Haruna): What a double team move! (Chamo): Eevee is unable to... (Yue): Wait! (Chamo): Huh? (Eevee slowly struggles to get up) (Nodoka): Wow! Eevee got up after that? (Negi): Looks that way! (Eevee) "I must...not give up...no matter what" (Yue): Eevee... (Yue turns into a serious look with determination) (Yue, yells loudly): YOU CAN DO IT, EEVEE! (Eevee, screams loudly): EevAEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Eevee starts to glow light-blue) (Negi, awe-struck): What's happening? (Haruna): Could it be... (Yue): Not "could". It definately is! (Nodoka): It's evolving! (Espeon): Espe... "No way" (Nodoka): It's an... (Eevee becomes Umbreon) (Yue): But how? An Umbreon? (Haruna): It's nighttime, and it must've evolved... (Yue smirks) (Yue): Okay, Nodoka! Time to go to school! Umbreon! Dark Pulse! Haruna! (Umbreon uses Dark Pulse) (Haruna): Only one move to take you two down! AERIAL ACE! (Piplup does a Dark Aerial Ace) (Negi): Furret! Use Hyper Voice! (Nodoka): You, too, Espeon! (Both Pokemon do Hyper Voice) (Piplup flies toward Furret and Espeon) BOOM! (The ground begans to shake and produce a cloud of dirt) (The dirt cloud subsided) (All four Pokemon are still standing, tired out) (Gardevoir): Nodoka, withdraw... Espeon's had enough... (Nodoka): uh... (Negi): You're really good, you three. (Haruna): Yeah, but this isn't over yet! (Chamo): NO! I'm ending this, now! I cannot have you guys damage each other, a second longer! (Negi): WAIT! Chamo... (Haruna): What gives? (Chamo waves his arms out) (Chamo): This match is a DRAW! (Yue): Nice job, Umbreon... (Yue, Haruna, Negi, and Nodoka return their Pokemon) (Haruna): Piplup... I'm proud of you... Also, sorry for the error. (Nodoka, to Gardevoir): Gardevoir... (Nodoka looks at her Poke Ball) (Nodoka): I'm sorry, Espeon. You did really well. (Haruna): Well, now that we have our battle, what do you say we rest here? (Yue): You're right. Since it's getting dark, we should camp out, together. (Haruna): Hey, you did well, showing your Eevee how to not give up. (Yue): Eevee's being doing great. Now, we have polar opposites, as Nodoka and I have the Espeon and Umbreon. (Yue shakes hands with Nodoka) (Yue): Great battle, Nodoka. (Nodoka): Thanks, Yue... (Motsu, upset): Great... There goes my bet... (Shimichi): I told you not to gamble for Negi, nya. (Motsu): Not in a good way... WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S UMBREON! TO BE CONTINUED...